videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Phoenix
Azure Phoenix is a third-person beat 'em up video game developed and published by Aozora. Set in a Chinese fantasy world, the story is about the former imperial officer Feng Huang in his quest to recreate the Yue Dynasty by defeating the current emperor, Lao Hu. Story After the death of Emperor Wei Xing, the Yue Dynasty had fallen and the warrior Lao Hu took over the kingdom and became the emperor after telling the public lies. Since he was the only one who knew the truth, Feng Huang left the Imperial Army but was hunted down by Lao Hu's soldiers and had lost his seven spears across the land after being defeated. After being found to be alive, Feng Huang had hired help from a caravan to help him get away from the Emperor's assassins and recruit people to begin a rebellion against Lao Hu after finding his lost spears. Gameplay As a third-person camera game, the player controls the character Feng Huang in a combination of combat, platforming and puzzle game elements. The player typically has to navigate Feng Huang through a long series of tests, trials, and mazes to reach goals by fighting many enemies and navigating through the maps. Feng Huang's weapons are the Seven Spears of the Phoenix, which will change the level and attack power of him when a spear is found. After finding a spear, the moveset of Feng Huang will change by adding another spear into his fighting style and extending the combo and power. A special ability called "Phoenix Charge" can be achieved once the first spear is available for use, this ability will allow Feng Huang to have a temperary power-up, doubling the attack power and slowing time down. Health upgrades - Dragon Seals - can be found in hidden red boxes or chests with the imperial symbol on it, five are needed to extend the health. Other boxes and chests contains food to recover, coins for money, metal to upgrade weapons, or nothing at all. There are a few times where the player is able to control a different character but it only happens in certain parts of the story and does not happen often. Characters Caravan *'Feng Huang' (aka, Azure Phoenix) - The main character *'Xian Hua - '''The caravan leader's daughter *'Xian Wu''' - The caravan leader *'Ten Chou' - The caravan's blacksmith *'Yu'er' - The youngest member of the caravan *'Fan Shi' - The caravan's merchant *'Fuma '- A foreign member of the caravan and their best swordsman Main Bosses *'Bandit Boss' - The leader of a bandit group *'Wolf King' - The leader of a bandit group and a general of the rebellion *'Desert Hawk' - The leader of a bandit group and a general of the rebellion *'Cheng Dan' (aka, Sapphire Bear) - An imperial officer *'Kong Que' (aka, Metal Peacock) - An imperial officer *'Zi Long' (aka, Crystal Dragon) - An imperial officer *'Hou Zi' (aka, Frozen Monkey) - An imperial officer *'Feng Wang' (aka, Topaz Phoenix) - An imperial officer, cousin of Feng Huang and his replacement *'Lao Hu '(aka, Blade Tiger) - The Emperor and main enemy Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games